d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telir, Azer Outsider2/Fighter38/Legendary Dreadnought10
Telir, Azer Outsider2/Fighter38/Legendary Dreadnought10 Ok, lot's of formatting coming this way today. Telir Stastistics Vital Statistics Name: Telir, Fire Storm, the Destoryer Class: Outsider 2 / Fighter 38 / Legendary Dreadnought 10 Race: Azer Size: Medium Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Age: Height: Weight: Eyes: Hair: Skin: Misc. Statistics Level: 50 XP: 1,275,000 HP: 1185 (2d8+38d10+10d12+874) Dmg Red: 15/- Fast Healing: 15 Spell Res: 69 Spell Save: - BAB: +50 Grapple: +66 Speed: 40'(60') Init: +7 ACP: -3 Attributes Str: 42 +16 (10p. +2 rac, +5 inh, +12 enh, +7 lvl) Dex: 26 +8 (6p. +2 rac, +4 inh, +6 enh) Con: 44 +17 (10p. +2 rac, +5 inh, +12 enh, +5 lvl, +4 VSC) Int: 26 +8 (6p. +2 rac, +4 inh, +6 enh) Wis: 26 +8 (6p. +2 rac, +4 inh, +6 enh) Cha: 20 +5 (4p. -2 rac, +4 inh, +6 enh) Saving Throws Base + Mod + Items + Misc = Total Fort: 29 + 17 + 8 + 2 = +56 Refl: 29 + 8 + 8 + 2 = +47 Will: 23 + 8 + 8 + 6 = +45 Armor Class Base + Armor + Shld + Dex + Size + Nat + Misc = Total Armor: 10 + 18 + 6 + 3 + 0 + 13 + 8 = 58 + dodge Touch:.................................................21 Flatfooted:............................................55 Weapons Weapon Attack Damage Critical Hand of the Golden Thane, 1hand +77 (1d8x1.5)+31+1* 19-20x5 Hand of the Golden Thane, 2hand +77 (1d8x1.5)+39+1* 19-20x5 Adamantium Light Pick +71 1d4+21+1* 19-20x4 Javelin +63 1d6+1d6$+1d6%+1d6*+21 20x2 $Cold, %Electicity, *Fire Abilities Fire Reistance 100 Spell Resistance of 13+level Cold Vulnerability DarkVision 60 feet +6 Natural Armor +2 Natural Armor (VSC) Unstoppable 2/day Unmovable 2/day Shrug off Punishment x2 Thick Skinned x2 Feats: 1:Dodge 3:Mobility 6:Spring Attack 9:Iron Will 12:Ligtning Reflexes 15:Great Fortitude 18:Improved Initiative F1:Power Attack F2:Cleave F4:Great Cleave F6:Improved Bull Rush F8:Improved Sunder F10:Combat Reflexe F12:Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace) F14:Weapon Specialization (Heavy Mace) F16:Greater Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace) F18:Greater Weapon Specialization (Heavy Mace) F20:Improved Critical(Heavy Mace) F22:Epic Weapon Focus (Heavy Mace) F24:Epic Weapon Specialization (Heavy Mace) F26:Overwhelming Critical (Heavy Mace) F28:Devastating Critical (Heavy Mace) F30:Dire Charge F32:Spellcasting Harrier F34:Damage Reduction F36:Damage Reduction F38:Damage Reduction J5:Fast Healing J10:Fast Healing 21:Fast Healing 24:Fast Healing 27:Fast Healing 30:Improved Spell Resistance 33:Improved Spell Resistance 36:Improved Spell Resistance 39:Legendary Climber 42:Legendary Jumper 45:Epic Will 48:Epic Skill Focus (Intimidate) Skills Skill Points: 295+60 Max Ranks: 49/24.5 Skills Ranks Mod Misc Total Appraise 5 +8 +1 +14 Balance 12.0 +8 +18 +38 Climb 53 +16 +18 +87 Craft(Armorsmith) 34 +8 +1 +43 Craft(Blacksmith) 34 +8 +1 +43 Craft(Stonemassonery) 45 +8 +1 +54 Craft(Weaponsmith) 34 +8 +1 +43 Hide 5 +8 +13 +26 Intimidate 53 +5 +21 +79 Jump 53 +16 +18 +87 Listen 5 +8 +1 +14 Move Silently 0 +8 +13 +21 Search 5 +8 +1 +14 Spot 5 +8 +16 +29 Languages: Common, Ignan, Auran, Terran, Aquan Possessions Equipment: Cost Weight/B Hand of the Golden Thane 1,619,312gp XXlb Javelin +5 200,301gp XXlb of Distance of Flame of Frost of Returning of Shock Adamantine Light pick +5 203,304gp XXlb Ghost Touch Keen of Speed Buckler +5 100,165gp XXlb of Heavy Fortification Mithral Full Plate Mail +10 1,276,150gp XXlb of Acid Resistance, Greater of Sonic Resistance, Greater of Electricity Resistance, Greater of Shadow, Greater of Silent Move, Greater Boots of Swiftness 256,000gp XXlb Belt of Epic Strenght +12 1,440,000gp XXlb Bracer of Epic Health +12 1,440,000gp XXlb Cloak of Resistance +7 490,000gp XXlb Stone of Good Luck 20,000gp XXlb Amulet of Natural Armor+5 50,000gp XXlb Shield of the Golden Thane Ring of Cold Immunity 240,000gp XXlb Glove of Storing 10,000gp XXlb Eye of Eagle, Greater 22,500gp XXlb Circlet of Mental Excellence 144,000gp XXlb Vest of the King 50,000gp XXlb Handy Haversack 2,000gp XXlb Book +5 x2 275,000gp XXlb Book +4 x4 440,000gp XXlb Total Weight: XXlb Money: 21268gp 0sp 0cp Appearance To Come Background My name cannot be pronounced in this language, as my native tongue is the one of the flames. My friends called me Telir. But people of this world call me Fire Storm, as it is the effect I do when I rush into combat. I’ll be remembered as a great warrior of my people. Sadly, I’ll be remembered outside my tribe for the blood I have spilled, not the soul I am. I wrote this in hope someone outside my tribe would find it one day and see the one I am, not the character everyone see. All start long time ago, in the dwarven city of Roathin. Yes, the city of Roathin has existed. The golden dwarves of the city was truly among the greatest spellcasters of there race. They had managed, through the rigorous arcane art they had mastered, to raise there level of life. They were rich, as there city was built on one of the purest gold vein in the Ferim Mountains. In this cold lands, they had managed to maintain the temperature of the caves with the help of there magic. They had opened a portal to the world of fire. Protected by a ward, the door heated the entire city to a warm and comfortable temperature. But with time, dwarves became lazy in there luxurious city, and knowledge was lost. When the ward failed, no wizard could raise it back in time. The rich city was transformed into hell. The citizen was trapped in the house, burned alive. That day would be known as the day of Destruction. The cold Teria Pick was transform in a moment into the presently known Teria Volcano. The source of the volcano isn’t the blood of the planet, but the Iridia River, a river of magma, of the land of fire that pass through the still open portal. Near the Iridia River, in the land of fire, there was a large city of Beredur. This city was the one of my people. I am born in this city. I’ve been raised there. I’ve learn the art of blacksmithing under the wing of Garadur, a fine blacksmith, the best weaponsmith the city had. I must tell that my people had been a pride warrior race, but years of peace had soften them, and Garadur was the last to remember some secret of metal. During these peaceful years, I’ve made a friend of Ziric, the other apprentice of Garadur. He was of less talent than I was, but he knew the meaning of hard work. And there was Leanne, a beautiful girl. It took me over three year before I gather enough courage to talk to her. You should have seen her. She laughed at me, but not a mean laugh, a gentle laugh. I was not offended. She told me she had notice my eyes when I was watching her. We instantly become friends, and time was transforming it into something more, but I’ll never know if she could have loved me as I had. I remember the night we kept talking in a small cave near the Iridia River. These night seem so marvelous and perfect to me. My city was living peacefully, trading with the surrounding lands. But our neighbor was not friends. A tribe of salamander was growing powerful. Seeing their lands too small for their people, they decide to expand their territories. The first to fall was my city. They took us by surprise, unprepared. Many died. Among them was Leanne, she never knew who hit her. She was stabbed and among the first to fall. It is what Ziric told me, who was with her at that time. The people who survived flew, but they were pursuing us. Garadur order us to flee into the portal, hoping to find refuge in the unknown land, expecting the salamanders would not follow us. Garadur decide to stay behind, to slow down the salamander with a few other men. His expectation were right, they weren’t interested at that time to follow us. Neither Garadur nor the men who stayed behind with him ever pass through the portal. We will never know what happen to them, except if we try to go back into the portal. On the other side, we found the ruins of Roathin. We explored the ruin and we found nothing. All have been destroyed. Only a few cadavers had taken refuge in hole where the heat hadn’t been able to dissolve the bones. During my exploration, I’ve explored alone a room. To my great astonishment, there was laying a mace made of some unknown alloy. I took with me that heavy weapon that I had difficulty to carry. My people start to build a new city in these caves. Ziric and I was first attributed the task to build the tool we would need for the construction, but rapidely, we come to help the builder. I’ve found a new passion in it. I found the stone working a task more interesting. The metal bend under the heat and the hammer, he is soft and he let himself to be manipulated. The stone is hard and stay as he is. You can’t bind him to your will, you have to do with it. And you can achieve creation a lot larger than what you can with metalworking. And also, these building were becoming our new home, better to have something that we like and that would last. Something that we would like, that would stand for us, that would protect us. We first start to restore the building who have been damage by the heat. It was far from the former splendor, but they could be use. We also worked on the defence. Making them usefull in case something would come from the unknown land that surround the city. The former temple have been restore too. We tranform it into the center of coordination of the city, keeping the chapel where we owe respect to the former preotector of the city. Once we became efficient, I've started to build a building. A lifetime project. That building would be a temple to our god, the Forging Flame. Using the sceret's I was discovering from the former inhabitant, I've build this place a building of cult, of crafting and of protection. But it took not much time to see trouble appearing. That time, they had two names. Drows and Cold Giants. The first are coming from below, the others are living over our head, on the Teria Pick. We had many fight against them and my people learned to defend themselves. Many times, they both tried to gain control of the caves, but we stand there. Another source of problem came to us. The treasure hunters come to our city, seeking the wealth of the city of Roathin. Most of them don’t believe us when we tell them the gold and other treasure was consumed by the flame of the portal the day when the ward broke. Those adventurers become crazy, push by the lust of gold. How many of these poor souls I’ve killed. One day, I was working in the forge. I’ve been working on a new weapon for the new leader, as the old leader died against Frost Giants. The weapon had to be enchanted with some powerful fire magic that would allow him to kill easily those great foes. I’ve been working with Ziric, my friend and my apprentice, on the weapon. HE had been sick for a few day and he came back for the first day in a week. While the blade was slowly cooling, I’ve gone to my chest where I used to store my tools. It is in that chest that I also stored the mace I’ve found the first day I was here. I almost forgot it. That day, while I search the chest, I touched the mace. I heard “Watch out!” I instinctively dodge aside and grabbed the mace. Ziric tried to stab me, and I barely escape with my life from that assassination attempt. At that moment, I saw Ziric changing into a drow. I didn’t understood what was happening, but I’ve heard the voice telling me “Ziric is dead. He killed him.” Urge by the pain of knowing the death of my friend, I strike the dark elf with the mace. With a single hit, I down the assassin. The night following that event will be engraved in my mind until my death. The voice I heard wasn’t my instinct, as I first thought. It was the mace who talked to me. The mace explains me his story. During the great day of Roathim, the wizard council decided to create a powerfull weapon for Ardak, the Golden Thane, leader and protector of Roathin. The council presented to the Thane two objects: the Hand and the Shield of the Golden Thane. The hand was a mace made of an alloy, mixing adamantium and some rare star metal, called Ardak, named after the Thane. That weapon had the capacity to crush anything that would come under it. The second was a ring. The ring had the capacity to harden the skin, making it as resistant as the Ardak, and any weapon that would strike him would have a chance to be destroy by the impact. The Thane lived for five century before deciding to leave the lead of the clan to his great-great-son. But Ardak wanted his kin to be protected, and ask his god to allow him to continue to protect his city. His wish was granted, and his soul was bound to the Hand. During two millenniums, the Hand was passed from Thane to Thane until the day of the Destruction came. The soul of Ardak was unable to save his kind, and the city was wiped out. Ardak decided to go to sleep and the Hand became dormant. It slept until that night when an assassin tried to kill me. With the scent of the drow, enemy of the golden dwarves, with the scent of the lust of the assassin for the dwarven artifact, Ardak awaken and saved Telir, using me to protect his existence. I told him the story of my people. He offered me to help my people as he helped his. He would help me to fight against the different treat against my people, and in exchange, I would keep the secrets of the Hand and the Shield. He also revealed me a secret room in the city. The room was spared by the fire. It content books. Those books contain mainly the story of the city. I even found a record of the first moment of the day of Destruction. In the middle of the room was a small chest that contain a simple looking ring of the same strange metal than the mace, it was the Shield. From that day, I carried the Hand and the Shield. My feat in combat became prestigious, even among my enemy. It is during that time I was called the Fire Storm, as some of my enemy suspect I was the one who bring the day of Destruction among the dwarves, which is wrong, but I never tried to denied it to my enemy, better to have them fear. And during all those year, I’ve been the dominant warrior of my city, but I’ve always refuse the honor and the power. I’ve left that to other. I’ve been working on the construction of the city, working the iron ore we dig from the mines. I’ve always wanted to live peacefully in these mountains. I found it quieter than the noisy land of fire, but after seeing many of my friends and family dying at the eye of the salamander, I made an oath that I would not let any other person to wipe my kind and destroy my city. It is that oath that forced me to become the character I’ve become, Fire Storm, the Destroyer. How much would I would have liked to be remembered as Telir, the architect or Telir, the blacksmith. Why not simply Telir? But things are about to change. All happen a short time ago. I was working on the defence of the city. They had been breach by the Giants, and so I was repairing them. I was alone, as most of my coworker have been wounded during the attack. I've been working in the silence of the tunnel entrance. Only a faint sound of wind rushing inside could be heard. It was cold. Generally, my kind would have frozen to death in this cold, but our high priest, Rezir, has forged, with my help, some ring. Those iron and adamantium band lack a bit of finesse, but they protect the wearer against the cold of the mountain. And so I was working, peacefully and alone. The silence got broken as I heard the sound of someone walking toward me. As it was coming from inside the tunnel, I didn't took much attention. I tought it was Rezir, as he like ot come up hear and look at the view we can have a few meters up there. The view is beautifull, nothing like the land of fire that surround the city of Beredur. Our old city is surrounded by scorched land, lava river. All seems alive under the action of the intense heat of the environment, the air is dancing and decieve your sight as a fog a water can do. The smell of brimstone and smoke have penetrated everything. Here, in the mountain, the air seem clean and pure, you can see miles away, see the little tiniest detail. No smell is carried by the wind. All is white and reflect the blue light of the sun. In the far east, we can see a green sea. No one have gone that far to take a look at it, but Ardak told me it was a forest, domain of the nature. All this is another world, one that any of my kind would have disklike, almost feared. Forced by the event, we've come to accept it. I come to like it, Rezir to love it. But to my surprise, it was Rezir, it wasn't even one of us. It was a man of a race I've seen only in books. It was a dwarf. I stop and look at him for a moment. He told me that I was doing a pretty good job with the city. That his people would be proud to see what I've come to build with there knowledge. It is true that all my skills came from what Ardak could teach me and from the books in the library. I thnked him. I felt no fear or danger around that dwarf, so I decide to conitnue my work while talking to him. He offer me to help. We worked like that for half a day before we finish mending that part of the wall. We come to relax a moment. He told me. "You know why I am here." "Ardak told me." "What will you do." "I can only refuse. I connot let the Hand and the Shield leave this city. Without them, we will fall. Ardak doesn't want to leave either." "I know. He thinks I let his city down. My powers are great, but what happen during the Destruction couldn't be stop by me. I had warned the circle upon the creation of the porta, they didn't listen to me. The city have become too lazy, both in there work and in there faith. My power extend only to where I am respected. I wasn't anymore. The city tought all they had was coming from there own work and lose there faith in there father. And so, during teh day of Destruction, I could only watch, as no one was there to channel the power to stop that." "I still cannot let you take it from me, ot my friends will meet the same doom than your children." "Ardak have been a great Thane, and the greatest of my follower. I gave him his wish once, but now I can't give it. Trouble are coming, and I must gather all the strength I can." "I might sound egoist, but I stand my ground. I cannot let you take them." "Fine, I'll respect that, for now. But be sure I'll come back at one time, and I'll take them from you, willingly or not." I just node at him and looked at him leaving. I heard the footstep fade away. A moment later, the footstep came back to me. It was Rezir. I great him and he salute me. "I heard you speaking, but you are alone?" "I was speaking with a traveler. He relax here a moment before continuing his trip." "Strange. The is not a lot of travellers in this hostile land, except treasure hunters. Who it was?" "Treasure hunter is not exactly what he is. He was a dwarf. His name was Moradim." "I don't know anyone of that name. You've done a nice work with the defence. I'll leave you to your work, I'll go take some fresh air." Last week, I finally finish what I was thinking to be my lifetime project. The temple of the Forging Flame. Using the arts of the dwarves and with the help of Rezir, this building is the greatest fortification, the most beautifull temple and the most efficient forge my kind have ever built. The two great adamantium door have been finely worked, showing the Forging Flame, surrounded by the former god of the city. The places of cult are richely decorated. The forges have the finest tools have ever created and there is enough place for all the city to lodge in it and also to live in there for years. I didn't doubt it would be use so soon. During the opening, all the city was gather in front of the gate, we heard a strange noise. I hastily run to the source of sound. It was coming from the portal. The salamanders have decided to come through the portal. A huge army entered the cave. I've come back to my people who run inside the new temple and closed the door. I've stayed outside, someone needed to slow the army. I bought them enough time to have veryone into safety, after that, I hide myself. I looked at the salamanders gathering in front of the temple. They first try to tear down the wall with fireballs, but power full wards protect the temple against any fire. Some glyph even react to attack, sending bolt of ligthning. Many salamnders falled to this attack. During one day, they tried to pirece the defence without success. Relax to see my city into safety, I've decided to go back through the portal to see what the salamenders' was up to. Back to my former homeland, I first feel who strange it was. I'm now so use to the darkness of the caves, the silence of the height and the cold of the snow that this noisy, hot almost blinding land of fire seems hostile to me. I first move toward Beredur to see what have happen to my former city. The city was roaming with salamanders. So much of them. Too much activity. They wre up to something, but I had no chance to pass unaware in that city, so I decide to come back through the portal and close it somehow. My people could learn to live without that source of heat. On my way back, I stop by the cave where Leanne and I was talking. To my surprise, I found Garadur, wounded. He told me that during all those years, he has been living alone here, thinking he was the last of his kind to have survived. He also told me the Salamnders have been disturb by some event, and they want ot flee the land of Fire, that it isn't safe anymore. They are planning to take over what is on the other side of the portal, wathever there is. I grabbed Garadur and we pass back the portal. I could sneak in the cave up to the temple where I entered by way of magic. A magical portal will only open to a person of my kind, and only if he can speak the name secret word. Only Rezir me, and now Garadur know the secret word. I've reported all that to Rezir. We have decided to shut down the portal, but to be sure there would not be any chance to opening it again, it needed to be close on the other side. Tomorrow, I'll be travelling to the land of fire once again, and maybe to never come back here. May the Flaming Forge and the former gods of Roathin protect the city while I am away. Unique Items Description Hand of the Golden Thane Heavy Mace +7 Ignore the 30 first point of DR or Hardness of any kind Material Orichalcum Content: 0.0004% Weight Modifier: x8 Minimum Strength (Medium Size): 25 Armor/Damage Modifier: x1.5 Intelligent item Int: 10 +0 Wis: 30 +10 Cha: 20 +5 Communication Speach and Telepathy (Common, Dwarven, Ignam, Terram, Giant, Undercommon), Read all language known and magic Primary Powers - Item have 10 rank in Sense Motive (Sense Motive: +20) - User gain Evasion - User gain Uncanny Dodge (as a Barbarian of 5th level) - Feather Fall 1/day Extraordinary Powers - Fly (30 minutes) 4/day - Heal 3/day - True Seeing at will Awesome powers - Mass Healing 1/day - Teleport, greater 2/day Purpose - Defend the city of Roathin and his inhabitants Dedicated Power - Disintegrate (DC: 31) EGO: 60 Shield of the Golden Thane In addition to the powerful +8 deflection bonus that the ring protects its wearer with, it also causes any non-epic weapon which strikes its wearer to shatter. Epic weapon are allowed a Fortitude (DC 31) saving throw. Magical Aura: Strong abjuration; Weight: - Cost: N/A Vest of the King This finely made vest grants a +10 competence bonus on the wearer’s Charisma-based checks. Strong transmutation; Weight: - Cost: 50,000gp Eye of the eagle, greater These items are made of special crystal and fit over the eyes of the wearer. These lenses grant a +15 competence bonus on Spot checks. Wearing only one of the pair causes a character to become dizzy and, in effect, stunned for 1 round. Thereafter, the wearer can use the single lens without being stunned so long as she covers her other eye. Of course, she can remove the single lens and see normally at any time, or wear both lenses to end or avoid the dizziness. Strong divination; Weight: - Cost: 22,500gp Circlet of Mental Excellence This device is a silver circlet with a small gem set so that it rests upon the forehead of the wearer. The circlet adds to the wearer’s Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma score in the form of an enhancement bonus of +6. This enhancement bonus does not earn the wearer extra skill points when a new level is attained; use the unenhanced Intelligence bonus to determine skill points. Moderate transmutation; Weight: - Cost: 144,000gp Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign Category:Immortal's Handbook Category:Epic Category:Mid-Epic